


Не просто чашка

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Хью Калбер заботится о своем партнере, параллельно узнавая его с нового, совершенно неизвестного ракурса.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 3





	Не просто чашка

— Хью, мой дорогой, это просто восхитительно!

Пол делает глоток и устраивается на диване поудобнее, подкладывая под ноющую после тяжелого дня спину подушку.

— Это просто чашка чая, а не ужин в ресторане.

— Для меня это не просто чашка.

Хью усаживается рядом с партнером и мягко обнимает его за плечи. Пол вздыхает и обхватывает пальцами горячую керамику чашки.

— Замерз?

Пол упрямо качает головой, но не протестует, когда Хью выуживает из ящика плед.

— Просто еще не привык к перепадам температур в новом корпусе.

После затяжного ремонта зданий исследовательского центра Пола переселили в новый корпус, где система отопления постоянно отключалась. Он исправно выдерживал нужный температурный режим в боксах с образцами, но сам часто приходил продрогший.

Хью расстегивает верхние две пуговицы на рубашке Пола и укладывает пальцы ему на ключицу.

— Ты весь ледяной, завтра занесу тебе свитер, раз ты сам не в состоянии до этого додуматься.

Хью бурчит беззлобно и без особого энтузиазма.

Квартира принадлежит Полу, но Хью, пожалуй, основной генератор атмосферы уюта. В больнице Хью в приказном порядке отправили в двухнедельный отпуск: слишком долго тот работал без выходных, брал незапланированные смены и выходил на срочные операции в случае необходимости.

И отпуск Хью с успехом тратит на превращение унылого логова Пола в подобие человеческого жилья. Сам Пол, до этого ревностно относившийся к любым вторжениям в личное пространство, совершенно не возражает: в конце концов, теперь это их общий дом, и если ему и все равно, как спать и что есть, то Хью хочет заботиться о них обоих.

— Предлагаю тебе провести незабываемый вечер, мой дорогой.

— Ммм? — Стамец слишком устал для близости, Хью не может этого не видеть.

Хью ласково перебирает волосы на затылке Пола.

—Сейчас ты отогреешься в теплой ванне, потом поешь нормальной еды, и мы с тобой проспим часов десять кряду. Заметь, спать будем не на твоем напольном продавленном матрасе, в котором уже завелись какие-то грибы, а на полноценной кровати.

Пол хмыкает.

— Звучит очень соблазнительно и провокационно.

Он залпом допивает теплый чай и довольно щурится.

— Но у меня есть одно условие, Хью.

— Что такое, вместо резиновой уточки ты плещешься в ванной с резиновым грибом?

Пол фыркает.

— Держи свои фантазии при себе, золотце. Условие: ты пойдешь со мной и тоже как следует откиснешь в воде. Ты опять целый день пытался разгрести мой бардак?

— Не пытался, а все-таки разгреб. Но если ты еще раз разведешь плесень в шкафу с посудой…

Пол стонет и пытается встать с дивана, но Хью крепко обхватывает его поперек мягкого живота и отпускать до конца гневной тирады не собирается.

— Ну, сам подумай, зачем мне чистая посуда, если я не готовлю. Сколько я живу в этой квартире, столько и питаюсь едой на вынос.

Хью возмущенно сопит ему в шею.

—У меня никогда не было ни времени, ни особого желания и навыков.

—А… а твои бывшие партнеры? Неужели никто не пытался соорудить тебе нормальный завтрак?

Пол чувствует, как напряжен Хью, и вздыхает.

— Как-то не сложилось, мой дорогой. Ты первый, кому это пришло в голову.

Хью сглатывает и крепче сжимает бока Пола. Он явно расстроен.

— Хью, ты чего?..

Тот мотает головой.

— Ничего особенного, просто это так… неправильно, как по мне.

— Что, трахаться и потом не приносить завтрак в постель? — Пол неловко пытается разрядить обстановку.

— Очевидно, что секс — это не единственная причина, по которой мы вместе.

Пол улыбается и гладит плечи Хью.

— Я знаю, мой прекрасный, я знаю. И я тоже тебя люблю.

Хью немного расслабляется.

— Просто, знаешь, это все в первую очередь о заботе. И эта забота больше всего проявляется как раз в быту.

Пол кивает и утыкается лбом в плечо Хью.

— Я сам это понимаю, дорогой. Мне никогда никто не пытался что-то приготовить или помочь убрать весь этот хламежник в квартире. Другим это просто не приходило в голову. И я бесконечно рад, что… что с тобой все совсем иначе.

Хью наконец разжимает руки.

— Ну ладно, мой прекрасный, так мы еще два часа просидим в рефлексии, давай упадем в ванну и там продолжим.

Пол устало улыбается и целует Хью в висок.

— Ты сам меня силой удерживал тут, какие могут быть претензии.

Хью встает и направляется наполнять ванну.

Когда Пол присоединяется к нему, горячая вода парит, зеркала мгновенно запотевают. Стойкая пена в ванне пахнет чем-то пряным и цветочным.

Хью, все еще одетый, крепко обнимает Пола, скользит руками по плечам, бокам и бедрам.

— Я сейчас упаду прямо тут, если ты отпустишь меня.

Хью невозмутимо кивает и продолжает гладить прохладные пальцы партнера.

— Тогда буду тебя держать покрепче.

Усталость после тяжелого рабочего дня дает о себе знать, Пол приваливается к Хью, ощущая рельефные мышцы под слоем одежды. Просто стоять, не говоря ни слова, плавиться под ласковыми прикосновениями и наслаждаться опорой и поддержкой — все это восхитительно ново и прекрасно.

Наверное, мало кто из прежних партнеров Пола стал бы бодрствовать до поздней ночи, чтобы встретить его, накормить, привести в порядок и убедиться, что он уснул, а не засел за расчеты.

— Пол, ты меня слышишь?

Хью слегка взволнованно смотрит на него. Кажется, Пол слишком погрузился в свои мысли и начал отключаться, стоя на ногах.

— Все в порядке, просто задумался.

Хью вздыхает и помогает ему стащить одежду.

— Лезь в воду, мой дорогой.

Пол послушно опускается в ванну, Хью снимает свитер и склоняется над партнером.

— А ты что, не присоединишься ко мне? — Пол разочарованно смотрит на него, впрочем, крепкий поцелуй его успокаивает.

— Конечно присоединюсь, подожди. Закрой глаза.

Пол опускает веки, Хью проводит влажной рукой по его волосам, зачерпывает воду из ванны, шевелюра Пола намокает и слегка темнеет.

Хью достает шампунь и медленно распределяет его по волосам партнера, вспенивая и массируя нежную кожу головы. Пол стонет и благодарно кивает.

— Это просто восхитительно.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, мой дорогой.

Хью гладит слипшиеся в иголки волосы, затем помогает Полу сползти еще больше в воду и откинуть голову назад.

— Осторожно, сейчас буду смывать.

Пол подставляется под прикосновения, поворачивает голову так, чтобы затылком коснуться ладони Хью. В груди что-то сладко дрожит, ему хорошо, невыразимо хорошо просто лежать в ванне и принимать заботу и ласку.

Кажется, раньше он думал, что это вовсе необязательно, но сейчас Пол не представляет свою жизнь без Хью и его тепла.

— Кажется, все.

Хью проводит пальцами за ухом Пола, вытирая незамеченный клочок пены. Пол открывает глаза и улыбается, его партнер так близко, для полного счастья не хватает только одного штриха.

— Иди сюда.

Он проводит мокрыми, скользкими от пены руками по голому торсу Хью, тот стягивает штаны и осторожно забирается в ванну, усаживаясь напротив Пола.

Пол открыто любуется телом партнера: тугие, плотные мышцы отчетливо видны в приглушенном свете.

Хью улыбается и придвигается к Полу как можно ближе, их ноги соприкасаются под водой.

— Ну, ты хотя бы уже не такой ледяной.

Пол фыркает и откидывает голову на бортик ванны.

— Я бы на тебя посмотрел, если бы ты повозился с криоустановкой, у которой пробило теплоизоляцию.

Хью слегка брызгает на него водой, слушая недовольное ворчание в ответ.

— Это разве обязательно делать самому? Я думаю, даже если ты защитишь наконец свою многострадальную докторскую, все равно продолжишь терроризировать лаборатории тотальным контролем.

Пол пожимает плечами.

— Даже если вулканцы примут меня в их Академию наук в качестве почетного члена, я буду пытаться контролировать все и вся. Я не могу позволить другим испортить общую работу из-за самой обыкновенной халатности.

Хью вздыхает и поглаживает под водой вытянутую ногу Пола.

— Вспомни, сколько раз ты сам что-то портил в лаборатории, будучи студентом. Сам рассказывал, как после твоей дипломной работы техники вздохнули с облегчением и наконец поменяли натяжной потолок в основной учебной лаборатории.

Пол с притворным возмущением бьет по воде раскрытой ладонью, вода с пеной летит на Хью, тот отфыркивается и смеется.

— Как бы там ни было, я даже не представляю, что я могу пропустить день в лаборатории, завтра например, и предоставить новые культуры кому-то другому.  
Хью стонет.

— Пол, там работают люди, которым тоже надо на чем-то учиться и отрабатывать навыки. Ты же не будешь шипеть на каждого, как барсук в норе, и пытаться делать все сам.

Пол устало трет глаза.

— Ты еще про работу в команде мне расскажи, коуч.

Хью несильно пинает партнера по бедру, тот в отместку устраивает настоящую пенную атаку, Хью отплевывается в течение пяти минут.

— Просто подумай о том, как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы каждый твой шаг контролировали, бубнили под руки и не давали делать ничего важнее мытья пробирок.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, каким ты бываешь занудным, мой дорогой.

Хью смеется.

— Во-первых, кто бы говорил, а во-вторых, заставлять тебя пристегивать ремни на заднем сиденье аэрокара — это не занудство.

— Ладно, на завтра у меня запланировано пять основных экспериментов по экстремальным средам, так и быть, два отдам на растерзание стажерам. Вот видишь, я прогрессирую на глазах.

Пол довольно улыбается, Хью вытягивает руку и поглаживает его по мокрым плечам и груди.

— Так и быть, не буду рассказывать твоим оглоедам, что горячая ванна тебя делает куда более сговорчивым. Пойдем поужинаем?

Пол кивает, они выбираются из ванны, оставляя на кафеле мокрые разводы.

Хью бережно промакивает его полотенцем, бледная кожа краснеет.

— Ты такой красивый, мой дорогой.

У Пола перехватывает дыхание, и вместо ответа он только крепко прижимает к себе Хью. Некоторое время они стоят обнявшись, затем натягивают одежду и идут на кухню.

Хью выуживает из мультиварки нечто разноцветное и явно овощное.

— Я не знаю, что это, но пахнет восхитительно.

Пол сглатывает слюну, в животе громко урчит. Хью поднимает брови:

— Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты снова пропустил обед, хотя репликаторы в вашей столовой вполне сносные. Что ж, мне придется переходить на радикальные меры и паковать тебе еду с собой.

Пол заливается краской.

— Очень смешно, мой дорогой.

Хью ставит перед ним тарелку и усаживается напротив.

— Это что-то вроде овощей по-тайски, кажется, мультиварка поняла, чего от нее хотят. А про еду с собой я не шучу, у тебя там в шкафу как раз подходящий контейнер завалялся.

Пол, начавший с аппетитом есть, чуть ли не давится.

— Он из лаборатории.

— О, мой дорогой, ты вспомнил про технику безопасности, сегодня прямо вечер стремительного прогресса.

Они смеются, Пол наклоняется через стол и мягко целует Хью.

— Очень вкусно, готов есть хоть каждый день.

Хью улыбается и кладет партнеру добавку.

— Должен же ты питаться нормально.

Некоторое время спустя Пол отставляет пустую тарелку.

— Серьезно, Хью, я не помню, когда кто-то готовил для меня. Одно дело — оплатить счет в ресторане, а другое — простоять полдня у плиты. Это очень приятно.

— Уверяю тебя, это все готовится в течение получаса. Но я польщен, что ты так радуешься этому и тебе нравится моя стряпня.

Хью зевает.

— Пойдем спать?

Пол кивает.

— Мне завтра рано вставать, график плотный, и снова поздно приду.

Хью хмурится, и Пол взмахивает руками.

— Я знаю, я все знаю, мой дорогой, это последний день, я обещаю!

— Пол, ты же в официальном отпуске…

— Мои грибы об этом не знают.

Хью поджимает губы.

— И начальство, судя по всему, тоже. Ладно, идем в кровать.

Пол виновато смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ты же не сильно злишься по этому поводу?

Хью садится на кровать.

— Пол, я скорее расстроен, чем злюсь. В то время, в которое ты должен отдыхать, ты работаешь, и по сути больше двух дней полноценного отдыха у тебя не было почти три года. Это никуда не годится, ты не железный, и скоро эта гонка даст свои результаты.

— Ты говоришь, как моя мама.

— Она мудрая женщина, и тебе стоит прислушаться. — Хью обнимает усевшегося рядом Пола и мягко целует. — Но вместе с тем я не собираюсь на тебя давить или что-то в этом духе. Это твой выбор, твоя работа, и я с нашего первого свидания знал, что ты особый случай в моей практике.

Пол улыбается, его глаза подозрительно влажные.

— Тогда, после первого свидания, я шел домой и думал, что все испортил. Ты просидел полтора часа, не раскрывая рта, только потому, что имел неосторожность спросить, чем я занимаюсь в лаборатории, и я все это время рассказывал тебе про плесень.

Хью смеется и гладит Пола по волосам.

— Но я же сам позвал тебя на второе свидание. Я понял, что от тебя и твоих грибов мне уже не уйти.

Пол забирается под одеяло и укладывается на бок, Хью привычно обнимает его со спины.

— Я люблю тебя, мой прекрасный, и не собираюсь обвинять в том, что ты такой увлеченный работой идиот. Ну, если, конечно, ситуация будет совсем критической… — Хью запускает руку под футболку и поглаживает мягкий бок.

Пол улыбает в подушку и притирается ближе, пытаясь соприкасаться с Хью как можно большей площадью тела.

— Кто бы говорил, это тот, кто отработал три смены без передышки и едва дошел домой. Твое счастье, что ты отключился на пороге квартиры, а не где-нибудь по дороге.

— Я просто очень хотел дойти.

Хью морщится, вспоминая тройную смену во время эпидемии пневмонии, это был сущий ад, он едва держался на ногах, и то благодаря лошадиным дозам энергетиков.

— Так что наши силы примерно равны, мой дорогой.

Хью чувствует, как дремота постепенно одолевает его, он крепче прижимает к себе Пола, слышит тихое «я люблю тебя, мой хороший» и проваливается в сон, даже не успев ответить.

Пол просыпается среди ночи и некоторое время не может сообразить, что же его разбудило. Потом до него доходит, что тело Хью странно горячее, жар чувствуется даже через плотную ткань пижамы.

— Хью?.. Хью, с тобой все хорошо?

Он осторожно трясет партнера за плечо, кожа сухая и горячая.

— Просыпайся, мой дорогой.

Хью стонет и выпутывается из-под одеяла, приоткрывает глаза и некоторое время сонно моргает.

— Черт, глаза.

Хью рукавом пытается протереть глаза, в уголках скопился желтоватый гной, ресницы слиплись. Пол увеличивает интенсивность освещения и внимательно вглядывается в лицо Хью, трогая его лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— У тебя жар, ты что, что-то ухитрился подхватить?

Хью растерянно трет виски и кривится.

— Голова просто раскалывается.

Пол приносит из соседней комнаты медицинский сканер и помогает Хью устроиться в полусидячем положении, опираясь спиной о подушку, затем уходит на кухню и возвращается со стаканом прохладной воды и базовым противовоспалительным.

— Советую держаться от меня пока на расстоянии, пока мы не определили, что это за штука.

Пол фыркает и с убийственным скепсисом смотрит на Хью.

— Мой дорогой, во-первых, мы уже полночи проспали в обнимку и успели обменяться всей микрофлорой, во-вторых, я не собираюсь отходить от тебя, если это только не ригелианская чума.

— Будем надеяться, что это не она. — Хью улыбается через силу и запускает сканирование.

Пол внимательно следит за цифрами на экране сканера, уложив подбородок на плечо Хью.

— Ладно, ничего опасного, похоже, сезонная лихорадка типа DCR-23, все под контролем. Больше двух суток в постели не проведу.

Хью вздыхает с явным облегчением.

— Твое счастье, что она не отличается особой патогенностью и вирулентностью, даже не знаю, где я умудрился ее подхватить.

— У нас есть нужные лекарства? Какие у лихорадки симптомы?

Пол уже вбивает название болезни в поисковик на ПАДДе.

— Довольно легко проходит, температура не выше 39 градусов, сбивать ее просто, но лучше сделать это на следующий день, если не спадет сама. Дрожь, сонливость, иногда рвота, в моем случае еще и конъюнктивит. Отлежусь сутки-двое и все пройдет. Обычные противовоспалительные подходят, специфической терапии нет. Капли для глаз на основе хлорамфеникола тоже пригодятся.

Пол кивает.

— Ладно, это есть у нас в холодильнике или мне выйти к аптечному репликатору?

Хью ежится, озноб пробегает по телу, он еще плотнее закутывается в одеяло.

— Ты меня обижаешь, Пол Стамец. Верхняя полка в холодильнике, там в аптечке все разложено по отделам и подписано.

Пол хмыкает и улыбается.

— Все-таки есть какие-то плюсы от жизни с доктором.

Он уворачивается от брошенной подушки и приносит блистер таблеток и флакон с каплями.

— Пожалуй, пойду умоюсь как следует. — Хью пытается встать с кровати, тело бьет крупная дрожь, ноги подкашиваются.

Пол подхватывает его под спину и помогает добраться до ванной, пускает теплую воду и осторожно придерживает за бока, пока Хью отфыркивается и вымывает гной и слизь из глаз.

— Тебе стоит переодеться, ты весь мокрый.

Хью берет заботливо протянутую кофту и мягко улыбается, поглаживая кисть Пола.

— Спасибо, мой хороший.

Пол краснеет.

— Это не так трудно.

— Сварить тебе кружку чая тоже было не так трудно, но мы же не об этом, правда?

— Иди уже спать. Будем играть в доктора и пациента с несколько непривычного ракурса.

Хью позволяет уложить себя в постель и накрыть толстым одеялом.

— У нас как-то в инфекционном отделении орионцы устроили оргию, думаю, даже тебе не удастся их переплюнуть.

Пол смеется, согревая в пальцах флакон с каплями для глаз.

— Давай, еще немного тебя помучаю. Я никогда этого не делал, но из ведра в пробирку попадаю довольно точно, мимо глаза промахнуться не должен.

Хью в притворном страхе зажмуривается, затем широко распахивает глаза, стараясь не моргать.

— Попал?..

— А куда ты целился, мой дорогой? Ты пол-лица мне залил, в глаза тоже что-то попало.

— Ну вот, мне стоит получить третье высшее в медицинском корпусе.

— Даже не думай, я лично не подпишу тебе лист в интернатуру. Люди будут дохнуть как мухи уже только из-за твоего занудства.

Пол прячет капли в холодильник и укладывается рядом с Хью, крепко обнимая его и дополнительно согревая.

— Отдыхай, золотце. Надеюсь, завтра к вечеру ты уже будешь на ногах, бодрый и свежий.

Хью не отвечает, провалившись в тяжелый сон.

Он просыпается уже ближе к полудню, совершенно разбитый и ослабевший. Жар немного спал по ощущениям, но мышцы нещадно ломит.

Влажная и липкая от пота одежда раздражает, и Хью с усилием садится на кровати и стягивает футболку. Простое движение отбирает слишком много сил, и он некоторое время тяжело дышит, приходя в себя.

Хью ненавидит ощущение беспомощности и слабости во время лихорадки, но поделать ничего не может. Иногда единственное, что остается делать, — просто лежать в постели и стараться спать как можно больше.

— Уже проснулся, спящий красавец?

Хью от неожиданности подпрыгивает.

На пороге спальни стоит Пол с большой кружкой чая.

— Пей, тебе нужна жидкость. Пока ты спал, мне пришлось еще дважды тебя переодеть.

— Грязный извращенец.

Хью с благодарностью берет кружку.

— Пахнет экзотично, что это такое?

— Это чай из палок. Пока ты дрых, я успел сгонять в лабораторную теплицу и нарезать молодых побегов плодовых деревьев. По внутреннему циклу у них сейчас весна, и из тонких веток с почками получается отличное пойло.

Пол явно доволен, что Хью нравится варево.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто по мне потоптался сехлат, возможно — два. Постой, а почему ты не на работе? Ты собирался с самого утра идти, там же без твоего контроля все пропадет.

Пол фыркает.

— Ну, ты сам говорил дать им больше свободы. Считай, сегодня сделаю стажерам краш-тест, оставив их одних на целый день, и если не сожгут половину лаборатории, получат больше сложных задач.

Хью сглатывает и протягивает руки, Пол без промедления валится в его объятья.

— Ты же понимаешь, как много это для меня значит?.. Ты сам вчера говорил, что не знаешь, как оставить работу хотя бы на полдня без присмотра, а теперь остаешься дома, чтобы периодически проверять мое бренное тело на предмет признаков жизни.

Пол гладит пальцами волосы Хью и крепко его целует.

— Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой, и не собираюсь оставлять тебя одного уныло скучать в таком виде. Еще, если вдруг проголодаешься, на плите есть суп. Грибной.

Хью недоверчиво щурится.

— Ты?.. Суп? С грибами?..

— Они не из лаборатории, а из супермаркета.

— Я не знаю, радоваться ли мне этому факту или нет. Но я думал, что ты… вообще не умеешь готовить.

Пол вздыхает.

— В бытность бедным студентом я научился готовить вполне сносные блюда из подручных материалов, просто не очень любил этого делать сугубо для себя.  
Хью моргает, смех со слезами душит его.

— То есть ты решил вспомнить свои навыки готовки ради меня?

— Я думал, это очевидно.

— Думаю, я достаточно отважен для того, чтобы попробовать твой суп.

Пол смахивает все же выступившую слезу с щеки Хью.

— Тогда идем, мой дорогой. Хватайся за меня, если все еще шатает.

Хью счастливо улыбается, сердце замирает и снова начинает бешено колотиться. Он берет Пола за руку и выбирается из постели.

Суп действительно пахнет просто восхитительно.


End file.
